Melting Away The Past
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Blaze's old enemy returns and he goes to face him, but the other Portal Masters and Roller Brawl aren't going to let him face his enemy alone. Done as a request for robotman25. :)


**robotman25, who owns Blaze, Daniel, and Maria, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Katie belongs to KatieMae77. Isabel belongs to Lantern Power. Drew belongs to Card-Golem. I only own Rachel and Crystal.**

* * *

 **Melting Away The Past**

Rachel, Katie, Isabel, Drew, and Crystal were all hanging out in Skylands, talking about things they wanted to do on Spring Break, which was coming up soon for them all. Katie then glanced around, seeing someone missing. "Hey, where's Blaze?" She asked.

Knowing that the Fire/Undead Portal Master was the only one that stayed in Skylands all the time, the others would usually see him, but they hadn't seen him either. "Oh, he's probably kissing Roller Brawl," Isabel said jokingly. "They're always kissing."

The others chuckled in amusement at that until Rachel saw Roller Brawl come up and she looked a bit upset. "Roller, what's wrong?" The Tech Portal Master asked in concern.

"I can't find Blaze anywhere," she said.

Now that had the others puzzled and Drew stood up. "Why don't we go ask Master Eon?" He suggested, to which everyone nodded and sought out the guardian of Skylands, who sighed when they asked him where their fellow Portal Master was.

"If you wish to know, you must respect Blaze's demands," he said. Seeing their confused looks, he continued. "Blaze went to the top of the Frostfest Mountains because there is a hideout there he must go take out."

The Portal Masters still looked confused and Master Eon held up a hand before any of them could ask. "It's the hideout of a Water/Undead Portal Master who betrayed us a long time ago," he said. "This Portal Master craved power and betrayed his Sensei partners before leaving them."

"A Water/Undead Portal Master?" Rachel asked. "That's a very unusual combination."

"Yes, and a very dangerous one too," said Master Eon.

"But what does Blaze have to do with him?" Isabel asked curiously.

The guardian of Skylands looked very solemn. "His name is Daniel," he said. "And the one who killed Blaze's girlfriend years ago."

Seeing them stunned, he continued. "Daniel attended the same dojo as Blaze did, but the two were complete opposites. While Blaze was about honor, loyalty, and justice, Daniel was all about power, destruction, and distrustfulness, three very deadly combinations."

Speechless for a moment, the others looked at each other and nodded. "We want to go and help Blaze any way we can, Master Eon," said Katie firmly and the others nodded.

Master Eon nodded. "You may go, but if Blaze wishes to fight Daniel alone, then so be it," he said.

"We understand, Master Eon," Rachel said solemnly as they all nodded, heading out, but Roller Brawl rolled up to them.

"I'm coming with you," she said.

The Tech Portal Master saw the determination in the Undead skater's eyes and nodded. "Okay," she said. "Let's get to the portal and get to the Frostfest Mountains, guys."

Meanwhile, at the peak of the Frostfest Mountains, Blaze found the hideout he was looking for and lit his body on fire to melt the ice of him and then pulled out his two katana blades, preparing himself as he ventured into the cave, not seeing the others had arrived, but were looking for him in the blizzard until Roller Brawl felt a familiar heat and recognized it to be from Blaze's fire and led the others into the ice cave after the Fire/Undead Portal Master.

Blaze soon reached the end of the tunnel and found himself in what looked like a large battlefield made of ice and soon felt an old presence, narrowing his eyes. "Come out, traitor," he said.

A familiar voice answered back. "You could always sense things, Blaze," Daniel said in distain as the two glared at each other.

Unknown to Blaze, the others soon caught up and ducked to hide as they saw Blaze was in his full Portal Master garb and the second person who they knew was Daniel had on a ninja mask, had red eyes and dark blue armor with black lining on his arms, chest and shoulders and on his back was a sword. Staying hidden, the others listened in on the conversation.

"It's been over a year since I've seen you around, Blaze, after that certain accident and you put me in jail," Daniel said with a glare.

Blaze glared back darkly at him. "What you did was unforgivable and you deserved to go into prison. How did you even escape?"

Daniel chuckled. "Easy. I broke out of jail and used my friends to take the fall. Then I ended up here, got my powers, and now look where it got me," he said.

Blaze shook his head. "It got you nowhere," he said and then glared harshly at his former colleague. "It's time for you to pay."

Daniel returned the glare. "If she had just gone with me, then none of this would have happened," he said.

That angered the Fire/Undead Portal Master, who's glare intensified. "You're a disgrace and know nothing about loyalty. She was smart not to go you because you broke every girl's heart at the dojo. Being a player just breaks people's hearts."

The Water/Undead Portal Master scoffed and then smirked. "What about you?" He asked.

Seeing his question confused his former colleague, Daniel snapped his fingers. The hidden Portal Masters and Roller Brawl saw a wall appear behind them and it pushed them out into the open and into an ice cage that was so cold, it burned, something Kairi and Rachel found out immediately and pulled away from the bars, huddling with the others in the middle of the cage.

Blaze was shocked at this. "What are you all doing here?" He asked.

Before they could answer, Daniel chuckled. "You have some beautiful girls with you, Blaze," he said. "Especially the pink-haired one."

They all glared at him, especially Blaze, who's death-like aura surrounded him. "I'm not a player like you, Daniel," he said, his katana blades lighting up on fire now. "Back off."

Returning the glare, the other pulled out his sword, which was covered in cold, hard ice. "Once I'm done with you, I'll keep the girls as my little pets," he said just before their swords clashed.

While the battle was going on, the trapped Portal Masters and Roller Brawl tried using their powers to escape, but the cold temperature of the cage made it very hard to concentrate for long and they all just stood and watched the fight, seeing Blaze had the upper hand at the moment.

That was, until Daniel pulled out a kunai attached to a chain from under his arm gauntlet and launched it at Blaze, barely missing him, but cutting the side of his cheek. The Fire/Undead Portal Master was in shock. "Where did you get that?!" He demanded to know.

"Since I couldn't get Maria to be mine, then I could at least have her weapon," the Water/Undead Portal Master said before smirking at Blaze. "You're weak, Blaze. You're the weakest among the Portal Masters. If you weren't so weak, they'd fight alongside you and if you were strong enough, then Maria would be alive today."

Blaze looked down in shame, but the others, who were really hating Daniel now, weren't going to be silent about his bullying. "Leave Blaze alone!" Roller Brawl demanded, having had enough of him tearing into the one she loved. "Get away from him!"

He glared at her. "So annoying," he said and threw the kunai at her, intending to silence her. Blaze looked up and for him, it seemed like time slowed down as he heard the others cry out and out of the corner of his eye saw Rachel pulling her little sister close and covering Crystal's eyes, all their faces looking horrified. Blaze thought to himself and then set his jaw.

"I won't let history repeat itself," he said to himself and ran at the kunai. Roller Brawl, seeing the deadly weapon coming towards her, closed her eyes and waited for the blow, but instead heard someone scream in pain and opened her eyes in shock to see Blaze in front of her and taking the hit, the kunai going straight into his left shoulder.

Tears filled her eyes. "Blaze, why did you do that?" She asked him.

Despite the pain, he turned to her. "I won't let history repeat itself," he said firmly.

Daniel let out an evil laugh right then. "Does this feel familiar, Blaze?" He asked, pulling the kunai out from the Fire/Undead Portal Master's shoulder and pulling it back to him. "Of how your girlfriend did the exact same thing except my sword went through her heart and I missed you by a couple of inches."

Blaze glared darkly and everyone felt the death-like aura in their spines and watched as their friend charged at his former colleague, who threw two shuriken at Blaze, one landing in his leg and the other in his shoulder. When they hit, ice began to surround Blaze at a rapid rate around his body, arm, and torso. He quickly activated his fire to melt the ice, but it didn't work. Daniel laughed at the other's attempts. "This ice can freeze fire and is unbeatable," he said as more ice surrounded the Fire/Undead Portal Master. "Soon, you'll be nothing but an ice sculpture for me to shatter."

Afraid, Roller Brawl looked at Daniel. "No. Please don't kill him," she pleaded.

Daniel just laughed at her pleas. "Does Blaze really mean that much to you?" He asked and then laughed some more. "How does it feel to lose everything and the one you love and you can't do a thing about it?"

He then smirked. "Just like Blaze couldn't save Maria, you can't save him, just like you couldn't save your parents."

His laughter only added insult to injury and Roller Brawl broke down into tears as his words hit her in the heart. The others surrounded her and began comforting her. "Don't listen to him, Roller," said Katie. "He's wrong."

"He's just a big bully," said Crystal.

"That's right," said Rachel, all of them now glaring at Daniel. "He's a coward."

Hearing Daniel's words to Roller Brawl and seeing her cry made something snap inside of Blaze and his eyes flashed a fiery red as the ice started to melt. Daniel turned his attention to Blaze and was shocked to see his enemy moving with a dark red fire aura around him and his eyes a fiery red as he started walking towards him. Feeling fear go through him, Daniel blasted a torrent of pressurized water at Blaze, but it just evaporated into steam. Desperate now, he threw his kunai at the Fire/Undead Portal Master, who sidestepped it and grabbed the chain, yanking the gauntlet off Daniel's arm.

Grabbing his last weapon, which was his sword, Daniel charged to attack, but Blaze blocked it and knocked it out of his hand, grabbing the Water/Undead Portal Master around his neck. "If you ever hurt Roller Brawl or make her cry like that ever again, I will be your nightmare," he said and punched Daniel in the gut. "That was for Maria."

Daniel's armor was now shattered and Blaze glared at him. "And this is for hurting Roller Brawl," he said, punching his enemy across the face, knocking him out cold. Seeing this, Blaze's eyes changed back and the frightening aura left him as he turned to the ice cage and melted the bars, freeing the others.

Overjoyed, Roller Brawl jumped on Blaze, hugging him as she cried and he held her in a comforting hug, soothing her as the others watched before the Undead skater stopped crying and they all saw Blaze's fire die away and he looked at them all. "You should all go back to the Academy," he said in an emotionless voice as he picked up the unconscious Daniel and walked away, leaving behind his now very worried friends.

Taking his advice, they returned to the Academy, immediately seeking out Master Eon. "Master Eon, have you seen Blaze?" Isabel asked.

The guardian of Skylands nodded. "He went to Earth to turn Daniel in and pay his respects to Maria," he said.

Understanding their friend's actions, they nodded. "We should go make sure he's okay," said Drew.

"We better get back to Earth then," said Kairi.

"I would like to come too," Roller Brawl said.

Not too long after, they found themselves on Earth and followed Master Eon's directions to find Blaze. It took them about an hour, but thankfully, it was nighttime and it had snowed too, so not very many people were out right then and no one noticed the Portal Masters or Roller Brawl, which was something they were all thankful for. Making it to the cemetery, they soon found Blaze standing in front of a tombstone and they stopped to listen.

The young man stood in front of the tombstone. "The deed is done, Maria," he said softly, talking to the tombstone as he pulled out Daniel's sword and began to melt it. It was soon nothing more than embers that floated away into the snowy, night sky. "You can finally be at peace."

He then smiled. "Thank you for the necklace and the message on the back of it," he said, now taking off the necklace and placing it on the tombstone. "I'll never forget you, Maria."

Bowing his head in respect, he began to walk away, soon spotting Roller Brawl out of the corner of his eye and he paused, turning to her. "How did you get here?" He asked curiously.

"Master Eon teleported me to Earth," she said and then began shivering as a cold breeze went by and the streetlamps began lighting up. She then felt Blaze's arms come around her and gently pull her close to him to keep her warm, which made her smile before she decided to ask him something that had been on her mind. "Blaze, is what you said true?" She asked.

Gently turning her around, he looked into her eyes with his Emerald eyes. "I meant it all," he said, placing a hand on her cheek. "No one, especially you, should ever be treated like that. And I promised you that I'd always be with you."

Roller Brawl blushed and smiled. "I love you, Blaze," she said, kissing him right then and there. As they kissed, the fire in Blaze began to burn much brighter than before now that he had finally let go of the past.

They parted for air. "We should head back," he suggested to her.

She nodded and turned. "Come on out, guys," she said, to which they did with smiles on their faces, glad that Blaze had finally let go of the past and was moving forward with Roller Brawl. Just before they were about to be teleported back to Skylands, the others noticed the kunai gauntlet on Blaze's arm. Seeing that they noticed, he smiled.

"I'm going to keep it, as a way to remember Maria," he said.

Rachel smiled at him. "I've got a feeling that she smiling down at you from where she is," she said. "Because she's proud of you."

The others echoed the agreement and Blaze gave them a grateful look before they were teleported back to Skylands for the evening.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
